The Insurmountable Quiz
The Insurmountable Quiz is a fan-made game by The-Dark-Rat (TheDarkRat: PSN ID), which was intended to be a tribute to the popular Impossible Quiz series by Splapp-Me-Do. It was released on March 16, 2014 on deviantArt and March 20 of the same year on Newgrounds. It received four patches for bugs and glitches, but only three of them were live on the internet, these patches were delivered to the deviantArt release and Patch 1.04 was on the 20th of March, just in time for the Newgrounds launch. The author stated that unless there were any "game-breaking glitches or bugs found, that this will be the final version released." Neither the deviantART or Newgrounds release have seen a patch 1.05. The game consisted of 100 questions with 7 visual themes, and lots of game references (even from the Impossible Quizzes). The Power-ups from the original Quizzes were recycled here, which were Skips and Fusestoppers. The Lifebuoy was a removed Power-up that never showed in the final game, which is why there are four of each Power-up instead of only three. Overpowered! The locations of the two Lifebuoys were on Question 50 and Question 79, both maze questions, they cannot be located today, however. 'WARNING! ' The two buttons you must NOT hit are CTRL or Tab. Like all other Impossible Quiz spinoffs and the original Quizzes, this one is made in Flash too! In Flash, Tab is used to highlight clickable objects, and when ingame it will give you a Game Over if you press it. What's also new about the way The-Dark-Rat designed the anti-cheat system is that pressing CTRL will also invoke a Game Over. This is because if one were to open the SWF. file somehow, CTRL and Enter would advance frames. The maze questions also see anti-cheat measures taken to the extreme, now coded so that as soon as you Right Click, it backs out the maze and obviously takes away a life. It's time to play legit! Answers These are the answers to the questions of the Insurmountable Quiz. For more info about the answers, please refer to the template located at the bottom of the page, which contains links to every single question. (It's incomplete right now...) Questions in Italic indicates that question has a bomb. In (brackets) and Bold text indicates the timer. If it has ("") in it, the bomb will not result in a Game Over upon time running out. 1. The most visited (Everyone always gets here when you get a Game Over!) 2. Every time 3. Happiness (You'd want to die if you weren't happy!) 4. Paper (In the UK there's a newspaper called "The Sun") 5. The only one with five letters (So obvious!) 6. Then again, why is candy called candy? 7. By clicking this magical box (Leaving the question means the bomb goes away!) '(20)' 8. Click the "I" in "Tetris" (It's like the line piece in Tetris. Reference to TIQ Question 2) 9. Because Yuki says so 10. Hover over "fish" in the task and it will change into "fsh" which is like a fish with no eyes (I) 11. 1995 SKIP: Press 1 on your keyboard twice 12. 10-13 13. Some guys (Terminator reference) 14. Navigate your mouse through this maze. Halfway through you'll see a code: 89259. REMEMBER THAT. (This, and later maze questions in this Quiz, you cannot use left click hold cheat obviously because the whole maze is a clickable object, and you'll lose a life if you do so. Right click menu cheat wields the same result.) 15. Press S on your keyboard to make "Balls" (Balls to this!) 16. Click the 1 in the question number (If you found a hole and you counted it, it means you've counted something at least!) 17. Sunflowers (Plants vs. Zombies reference) 18. Click your number of lives. (Reference to Question 92 (91 in the IOS version) from TIQ2. Do NOT click "None, I'm on Question 18 on The Insurmountable Quiz and have extreme Deja Vu" because this time around '''its not correct!)' (10)' 19. Super-Zen 20. Type "is sparta" (Reference to Question 28 from TIQ2 and the movie "300" except the Leonidas face will not appear) 21. Click the word "before" (It's the word before Friday in the task) ''22. Stop the bike! (Reference to Terminator) (10) 23. Suicide (It's horrible!) FUSESTOPPER: Type "cheating". Each letter you type will appear in purple Monochrome letters. Unlike Question 96, if you type a wrong letter, the word will not reset nor will you lose a life. 24. Groovy! (We still like those old 8/16-bit games nowadays, don't we?) 25. 57y (57, why?) 26. Roll it down a hill (If we roll something down a hill it'd look like a sausage!) 27. The ocean (10) 28. Because. 29. Click the space near the G (it looks like an arrow, not like normal G's in this quiz. Redux of Question 53 from The Impossible Quiz 2, however, the hitbox is smaller here.) (10) 30. F*ck off. (Math is boring!) (15) 31. Click the small cloud to the right of the question message. 32. 273.15 (This is the freezing point in Kelvin. Also, do NOT click the frozen bomb) ("6") 33. I knew it! (PewDIePie reference...he has things against barrels) FUSESTOPPER: Click the small Stephano statue above the S in "Lives" 34. G (Reference to female anatomy, also reference to Question 111 from the Impossible Quiz Book) 35. Sixteen (16 bits in a megadrive) 36. 69 37. Have money (In this economy, money is important.) (10) 38. Shotgun shuts his mouth. 39. Nothing, just watch him crash and burn as usual 40. Range Rover (reference to a Top Gear episode) 41. A lighthouse (reference to BioShock games, if you see an underwater city, there's a lighthouse in the middle of the sea) SKIP: There will be a very fast bubble that emerges from the S in "Lives". Pop it for a free skip. 42. Liquid (If you wait too long to pick the correct answer, a spike ball comes down. It will hit one of the option boxes, giving you a Game Over! Reference to Plasmids) (10) 43. Hover over the U in the option box "Rupture" and it will change into "Rapture". (Reference to BioShock 1 and 2) 44. Summon Obj (Same happens in Question 42, though the spike ball falls twice as fast. If you did the command, Shift +, it would do that in the game System Shock 2) (5) 45. There's a C next to the seaweed in the foreground. Start from the middle of the screen and go left. 46. 1960 (BioShock reference) 47. Some times (in life) 48. Loading... (Chargement is Loading in French) (10) 49. Age (Reference to Question 139 from The Impossible Quiz Book) SKIP: In the top right corner of the right option box, there's a part of a Skip hiding. It's VERY small. 50. Guide the mouse to the end of the maze. 51. Carefully (It's a really delicate and complex process for the internet to get to you!) 52. 7,000,000,000 (The creator had this much money in GTA Online when countefeit money was being given out.) '(7)' 53. What. 54. Nope. (Oats is a boring food for The-Dark-Rat) (7) 55. Put your mouse over the question message for 4 seconds, which will then change, making you advance to the next question. 56. Click the question number (It's a trick, it does not mean you've died 56 times.) 57. Quite. (1 second bombs ARE unfair!) (1) 58. Pull away the word "placed" revealing a script named "_root.nextFrame()" in ActionScript 2. Inside reference to you coders! '' '(10)' 59. Click all the options until you lose ALL your lives, then your lives will be refilled to how many lifes remained from the previous 58 questions. (Reference to Question 107 from The Impossible Quiz, though this time it's not a fake Game Over screen. It will display "You do well, it was a fake!". It is notable, when you get to this question that if you lost any lives in the previous 58 questions, the game refills your lives to 5 if you have less than 5 lives before getting here.) 60. Press the third "one" in the third row of ones and the third column of ones. If you press the 1 key on your keyboard you will lose a life. RETRIVE ALL YOUR LIVES: Hold the '1' key on your keyboard until you get a Game Over. Keep holding the '1' key and after a while, you'll respawn on this question will all lives in this Quiz that you lost. (more recommended to do this glitch in Question 96 than in this question). FUSESTOPPER: In the eighth row and fifth column of ones, it will appear purple on mouse-over. 61. Many times (most likely!) ''62. Vegetable Oil (Cars run off vegetable oil. Diesel engines at least, however.) (7) 63. Toast (most of us do, at least) 64. Just mash ALL the keys on your keyboard, except Tab and CTRL. '''(10) (Reference to Question 38 from TIQ2.)'' 65. A lighthouse (Obviously another BioShock reference) 66. Quantum physics (BioShock ref.) (7) SKIP: Press '6' on your keyboard, making a green 6 appear on the question number. Click the green 6 for a Skip. 67. Mist (Clouds are mist, and raindrops.) 68. Ice cream. (Ice cream is frozen and like snow. So it's somewhat like snow.) 69. 3 (How many times the number 69 has been referenced) (7) 70. America (America, part of the Allies, won World War II.) 71. With 99 lives (It'd take long for you to get a Game Over in Mario, wouldn't it? Mario reference.) (5) 72. Find all the core silouhettes and click on them. Do not hover your mouse over the cake nor press it. Skip recommended. 73. 186 GB/S ( huge, isn't it?) 74. Lame Car Door. (15) 75. PC (They run REALLY fast sometimes.) 76. Unlocks the secret of the universe (7) FUSESTOPPER: Press Scroll Lock on your keyboard. This Fusestopper is inacessible to collect on some keyboards, due to the lack of the Scroll Lock key (unless you used Fn + F12) 77. Mirrors 78. A wavelength (10) 79. Same as all the other maze questions 80. 89259. Enter the code presented in Question 14 (7) 81. Tea (Reference to a game called Ampu-Tea, it's really hard to make tea on that game, isn't it?) 82. 950 points (Reference to COD: Zombies. It takes 950 points to open the mystery box each time) 83. Meticulously! (Some people need a level head to rob a bank!) (5) 84. To cross the road. Obviously. 85. Kino Der Toten (map from COD: Zombies) 86. Click the world "Click!" 50 times. Not the purple button (10) 87. Sixty 88. :/ '(5)' 89. Magnet (Magnets damage hard drives, actually anything metal pretty much.) 90. Stressed! (You took so long to make it so far, so you still probably feel stressed!) (7) 91. Solar panels. (This is a very old question) 92. Yes. 93. Better be fast with those 30 dots! You must touch 30 dots (as the task says) to go to the next question. Fusestopper extremely recommended. (If you didn't fail at 86, you might fail here.) '(15)' 94. NIBIRU!!11 (A joke to all you conspiracy theorists!) 95.'' The only searching question in the game and series so far, start from the middle and go to the far left, and down a bit. You'll see a message saying "yesh!". Click it to go to the next question. If you click anything but that, you lose a life. ''96. Type "Deoxyribonucleic Acid". If you type a wrong letter, the letters you typed will reset, and the bomb WON'T reset. That also includes the space character between words. (If you didn't fail at 93, you may also fail here.) (7) ALL LIVES RECOVERED: Mash your keyboard, then do the same as what's explained in Question 60. If you didn't defuse the bomb, then the bomb...stops? WHAT?! 97. Xat Space. 98. Dust. (Minecraft reference! For those that don't know, in an earlier version of Minecraft there was a mod that lets you go to the moon. You had to make a portal made out of cheese in order to do so.) 99. Don't do ANYTHING! It's a fake! (Reference to Question 110 from The Impossible Quiz) ("10") 100. Badly (You may have done it in style, but you're looking at these answers...) Congratulations! You've finished the first Insurmountable Quiz! At least you won't have to deal with 10 or 20 or even 50 extra questions! Now you get a grade! Trivia *This quiz has a total of 23 bomb questions (25 including duds), ranging from Question 7 to Question 96 (99 if duds are counted) having the same amount of bombs as The Impossible Quiz. This was not an intentional result by the creator. Spooky coincidence? *The creator plans to make a sequel. It's still in development and it'll probably come out at some point in 2015. *The only searching question in the entire game (and possibly series) is Question 95, which is very late in the Quiz. *Question 58 had the only themed bomb question in the entire game. *There are no picture questions or text walls in the entire game. Bombs We haven't talked about bombs in further detail in this page, have we? Bombs give you an instant Game Over if their timer runs out! They range from 1 to 20 seconds, and they're like the ones from the Impossible Quiz Book, because every second you lose makes the bomb fuse shorter. Attention to detail! Spike Bombs During Questions 42 and 44, a new type of bomb called the spike bomb (AKA sea mine) made an appearance. You would get a Game Over if it hits the top right option box after falling down. There's no countdown on the spike bomb. Unskippable, Bomb questions, and Power Up questions This section is about unskippable, bomb questions, and questions with power-ups. Questions marked with a (B) means it's a Bomb question. If it has (BD) means it's a bomb dud. If it has (SB) means it's a spike bomb. If the question has (!) in it, it's unskippable. If it has an (S) means there's a Skip in that question. If it has an (F) then that question has a Fusestopper in it. Here you go! *(B) 7 *(S) 11 *(B) 18 *(B) 22 *(F) 23 *(B) 27 *(B + !) 29 *(B) 30 *(BD) 32 *(F) 33 *(B) 37 *(S) 41 *(SB) 42 *(SB) 44 *(!) 45 *(S) 49 *(B) 54 *(B) 57 *(B) 58 *(F) 60 *(B) 62 *(B) 64 *(B + S) 66 *(B) 71 *(B) 74 *(B + F) 76 *(B) 78 *(B) 80 *(B) 83 *(B) 86 *(B) 88 *(B) 90 *(B + !) 93 *(B) 96 *(BD + !) 99 *(!) 100 Music used All of the music was taken from the Newgrounds Audio Portal. Category:Quiz Category:The Insurmountable Quiz